creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lilahdog568
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crawling page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) We have ten admins and bureaucrats who are active on the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, that amount is constantly changing, so if you want an exact list which updates automatically, you can go to . | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Notice The categories are still there, do not retag them until after the M4R template has been removed (by an admin). We do this to quarantine pastas until their issues are resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :The story will be left Marked for Review until the issues with the large paragraphs and dialogue spacing are resolved. (That can be done by you if you have time or when an admin/bureaucrat has time.) We use this system to keep stories that have large issues out of categories as we found that some users would only be willing to make minimal effort on their stories and some that were walls-of-text were left and lost in other stories being posted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, but remember to please get it back up and off review in like a monthLilahdog568 (talk) 21:48, March 8, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Dialogue Please start breaking up your dialogue and also proofreading your stories better. Every time the speaker changes there should be a new line with a space between the new line and the above line like this: "Hi," said Mark. "Hello," said Tom. Having some mistakes is acceptable, but this particular issue is problematic because editors may not be able to tell who is saying what and it's also one that is present in all of your work. If you ever have any questions about story format or anything else, always feel free to ask. Also, when putting a story in the Writer's Showcase, please use the template on this page. Please read the instructions on that page as well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:42, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Stop editing that story, it's not yours. Your story is here - And then there were none. They have the same title but are capitalized differently. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:01, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::It's fine, I put it back to the way it was. You should probably consider changing the title of your story to avoid any confusion in the future. Let me know if you come up with a new title and I'll change it for you. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Your Story Hey, you need to find a new name for your story And then there were none. It's improperly capitalized, but the properly capitalized version is already taken. If you can't get back to me with a new name within 24 hours, I'll have to delete it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Irrelevant now, since the story has been deleted. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Clarification The story you were talking about with Underscorre was actually deleted for not being up to quality standards. We would rename a story rather than delete it, however your story was found not to be up to quality standards and was removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:30, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Which story? Two were deleted. Lilahdog568 (talk) 15:21, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Both were deleted for quality standards issues, not titles. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah...I just...realized. :{ I really should check the deletion appeals page first before responding to anything. Lilahdog568 (talk) 15:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC)